My Snowy Christmas
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…
1. Chapter 1

First Name: Atemu

Last Name: Sennen

Middle Name: Darkling

Date of Birth: March 18,1986

Place of Birth: Cairo Egypt, Memorial Hospital

Time of Birth: 7:40 A.M.

Mothers Name: Amena Sennen

Fathers Name: Akunumkanon Sennen

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Bakura X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as well as each star in the night sky. A young man in his early twenties was looked through his window of his room. He scooted over away from the window and turned over towards the other wall, he couldn't sleep, he had a new job tomorrow morning.

Yami was the man's name, he was considered handsome by many, beautiful rose red eyes, sharp and intelligent. His skin was golden alabaster, close to a tan. His features were sharp and yet soft, alluring. His lips were soft and kissable, so full, yet just right.

He stood about 5'11, slim and muscular, he was feminine looking making me desired by many.

He sighed and sat up and got out of bed, he walked towards his door and opened it and walked down the hall trying to make little noise as possible. He opened a door to a small room. He looked around, to see purple walls, stuffed animals and small baby toys. He looked to his right and saw a small bed, with a little boy curled up within the blankets. Yami smiled and walked over towards the bed beside him and petting his son's hair gently.

The little boy frowned cutely and opened his sleepy eyes to look at Yami. "Daddy, whatchu doing?" He asked in a sleepy tone sitting up.

Yami looked at his son. "Can't sleep." He replied softly.

The child looked at his parent and nodded. "Want me to sleep with you tonight?" He asked innocently.

Yami smiled and stood up, taking his son with him, back towards his room. Yami walked down the hall and into his room. He gently set his son down on the bed and under the covers.

The little boy cuddled into the blanket and looked at his daddy. "Come on Daddy, let's go to bed." The child yawned.

Yami smiled and yawn, he crawled onto the bed and curled around his son under the blanket. Yami yawned suddenly feeling tired.

"Night Daddy…"

"Night Yugi…" Yami whispered softly, before falling asleep.

Atemu looked out his window of his company, he had a glass of red wine in his right ran while the other crossed over the lower part of his chest. He was looking down at the lit city of Tokyo.

The man was a beautiful and graceful, sharp crimson eye; his features were sharp and angular, his lips, were full and kissable. He had luscious tanned skin, making him look sinful. He had tri-colored hair, his bangs were golden blond, the base was coal black and the tips were a crimson red. He stood about 6'1".

He looked upon the bright city with a blank look, he didn't know what he was searching for all he knew was that it was here in this city, and he had to unlock it.

He wanted that beautiful treasure of the city, he needed it he craved for it. The grip on the glass wind grew a bit tighter.

He had it once, and he let it go, he just let it go…He sighed softly and placed his free hand against the glass.

"You don't know what you have until you have lost it." He whispered softly to himself.

"Will you ever come back to me my Aibou…my Hikari…" He whispered sadly gazing at the full moon that shined brightly in the sky.

He had lost his Hikari thought lust and power, he had forgotten about the one thing he cared for most…his lover…his Aibou.

"If I could change back time, I would, just to keep you in my arms." He whispered.

It had been many years, high school was when everything had ended, when his world came apart…that was five years ago…He had found out that his lover was with his child. But it was to late…he had failed. He was only received one picture of his lover and his child as well as the DNA results confirming that he was indeed the child's father.

He walked away from the window and leaned against his desk and grabbed the picture frame off his desk and looked at it.

His lover was holding his newborn son in his arms; he was smiling down at the newborn that was looking at the camera with a toothless smile.

"Yugi…" He whispered sadly. He placed the picture frame down on the desk and drank the rest of his wine; he looked at his clock and saw that it was now 10:45 P.M.

He pushed away from the desk and placed his glass on the desk and walked over towards the door and grabbed his jacket before leaving the office and the company.

He walked to his car and got in, he turned on the car and waited for it to warm up. He sighed softly. It was so cold that he could actually see his breath. Christmas was just around the corner, and as the years before he had no one to spend it with, he leaned against the steering wheel and waited for the windows to defrost.

Once he could see through the windows clearly, he drove off towards his mansion…his prison.

He parked in his dive way and turned off his car and dragged himself into his house and dropped his shoes next to the door and his coat on the rack and walked up stairs and took a left heading towards his room.

Once he got to his room, he took off his clothes and flung them onto the floor and into the bathroom to take a shower.

After about forty five minutes later he got out of the shower and dried himself off and crawled into bed with nothing but his black silk boxers.

He crawled under the black silk covers and snuggled into the blanket and closed his eyes. He sighed in softly and looked at the empty space that use to be his lovers. No one was aloud to sleep in that spot...no one.

He even made a room for his son, that was just across the hall, fill with toys and a bed. He knew that it was hopeless, but it was just enough to fill in a small spot in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

First Name: Yami

Last Name: Motou

Middle Name: Tatsu

Date of Birth: December 25,1987

Place of Birth: Domino Japan, Sakura Drop Hospital

Time of Birth: 7:11 A.M.

Mothers Name: Heba Motou

Fathers Name: Tatsu Motou

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Bakura X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Yami woke up, by the alarm clock he had set last night. He groaned and turned over to see the clock.

He glared at the noisy machine with utter hatred. 6:00 A.M. He sighed and sat up and yawned loudly. He felt the bed shift slightly and looked to see the Yugi was sitting up rubbing his eye cutely while he yawned.

"Hey Little One, did you sleep well?" Yami asked softly looking over at his sleepy son. Yugi looked up at his Daddy. "It was otak, just welly tired." He mumbled.

Yami smiled and looked down stood up off the bed. "C'mon, I got to go to work today, Daddy starts his new job today." He said with a soft smile.

Yugi nodded and got up off his daddies bed and walked into his room and got dressed.

Yami watched his son walk in to his room. Yami smiled softly. "You remind me of your father at times." He whispered softly to himself.

Yugi had tri-colored hair, his bangs were a golden blond, the base was a black as coal, and his tips her a mixture of crimson and amethyst. The nape of his neck was amethyst and the rest was crimson. His eyes were sharp yet round and innocent amethyst.

Yami smiled once more before changing in to a nice pair of black jeans, and a long sleeve shirt, he than grabbed a long pair of socks and put them on. He walked down the hall and towards Yugi's room. He opened the door to see that Yugi was just gotten his shirt on.

Yugi looked at his Daddy and smiled brightly. "Is Uncle Kura gonna' be watchin' me today?" He asked walking up to me looking up at me with curiosity.

Yami smiled softly. "Maybe if you're a good boy." Yami relied winking at Yugi playfully.

Yugi grinned happily and bolted down stairs and in to the living room. Yami couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Yugi. He was always so happy, and always smiling.

He was happy with the smallest of things. A paper bag, entertained him for hours on end.

Yami sighed and walked down the stairs and after Yugi. He almost tripped over their German Shepard puppy named Iggie.

Iggie was still asleep by the staircase, with a small red blanket over him, to keep him warm throughout the night.

I walked over him and towards the living room, I saw Yugi who was sitting on the couch and was watching Blues Clues. He had a big smile on his face. I smiled and walked in to the kitchen and walked towards fridge and pulled out, eggs, bacon, and some Eggo's.

I turned around and walked towards the counter and began to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>Atemu opened his eyes and looked around the room to see that his phone was going off, telling him that he need to get up, and get ready for work.<p>

Atemu sighed and sat up and made his feet hit the ground as he sat in his bed, he grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. He yawned and stretched. He stood up off the bed and walked over towards his dresser and grabbed a his usual leather attire and put it on, he grabbed his wallet and phone and placed it in his pocket and walked down stairs.

He walked into his kitchen and saw that Nancy had just finished with his breakfast. He smiled and sat down at the table. "Thank you Ms. Nancy." He said warmly as he dug in.

The cook smiled and nodded. "You are welcome Mr. Sennen." She said before cleaning up.

Atemu finished his breakfast and got up and handed her his plate and glass. He walked back in to the living room, and grabbed his coat, and shoes. He walked over towards his couch and put on his shoes before getting up and putting on his jacket. He walked over towards his keys and picked them up before leaving the house and getting in his car and taking off.

He sighed softly and turned on the radio smiled softly.

"Here on 99.5 Kefn, the song you are about to listen to is Enrique Iglesias Feat Ciara Taken' back my love." Atemu sucked in a breath and continued to listen to the song.

**_Go ahead_**  
><strong><em>just leave<em>**  
><strong><em>cant hold you, you're free<em>**  
><strong><em>You take all these things<em>**  
><strong><em>if they mean so much to you<em>**  
><strong><em>I gave you your dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>cause you meant the world<em>**  
><strong><em>so did i deserve to be left and hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>You think I don't know you're out of control<em>**  
><strong><em>And then I'm finding all of this from my boys<em>**  
><strong><em>Girl you said I'm cold, you say it aint so,<em>**  
><strong><em>you already know I'm not attached to materials<em>**

**_Chorus:_**  
><strong><em>I give it all up, but I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I've given you too much,<em>**  
><strong><em>but I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm taking back my love, my love, my love, my love, my love<em>**

**_Ciara:_**  
><strong><em>What did I do to give us the cue<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you<em>**  
><strong><em>From head to feet, all its from me<em>**  
><strong><em>Go head, keep your keys, that's not what I need from you<em>**  
><strong><em>You think that you know (Enrique: I do), you've made yourself cold (Enrique: oh yeah),<em>**  
><strong><em>How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl<em>**  
><strong><em>You're out of control (Enrique: so what?), how could you let go (Enrique: oh yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you know I'm not attached to materials<em>**

**_Chorus:_**  
><strong><em>I give it all up, but I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I've given you too much,<em>**  
><strong><em>but I'm taking back my love,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm taking back my love, my love, my love, my love, my love<em>**

**_Enrique:_**  
><strong><em>So all this love I give you, take it away<em>**

**_Ciara:_**  
><strong><em>You think materials the reason I came<em>**

**_Enrique:_**  
><strong><em>If I had nothing what you want me to say<em>**

**_Ciara:_**  
><strong><em>you take your money take it all away<em>**

Atemu felt a tear fall from his eye; he sniffed and wiped it away and parked his car in the parking spot and turned off his car, and got out taking his keys with him, and locking it up.

Atemu walked inside and up to his office, he noted that his new secretary was not here yet. He looked at his watch and noted it was only 6:55 A.M, but he remember that the new secretary doesn't get here until 7:55 A.M.

'I wonder what he is like, Seto said that he was a good one.' He thought to himself, before walking into his office and starting his work for the day.

'Another day, another dollar.' He thought bitterly. Oh Ra how much he hated paper work.

* * *

><p>Yami smiled and watched Yugi finish his was eating his puppy chow that was on the table next to Yugi. He smiled chuckled softly and placed his dishes in the door rang and Yami went to the door and opened it, he smiled softly once he saw who it was.<p>

"Hey Bakura, thank you for coming over, Yugi has been dying to see you." He said stepping aside to let him was Yami's old friends in High school, along with his best friend smirked.

"That's because I am his favorite Uncle." He replied smugly. Yami rolled his eyes smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah." Yami said walking into the living room. He saw Yugi place his dishes in the sink along with Iggie's; he had to get on his tiptoes to do so.

"Yugi, Uncle Kura's here." He snapped his head over towards his Daddy and saw Bakura. He grinned widely and ran over towards Bakura and hugged his leg.

Bakura smiled down at Yugi. "Hey Shrimp." He said picking him up and holding him on his hip. Yugi hugged him again and gave him a small kiss on the cheek."Hi Kura, I missed you lots." He said happily.

I smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "I got to go to work, I'll see you later." Yami said getting on his shoes.

"Bye Daddy, don't bite peoples head off, we don't need anymore zombies." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami chuckled. "Alright, be a good boy for Uncle Kura." Yami replied walking got into the car and drove off towards Sennen Corps. He knew that Atemu worked there, but didn't know were or what he worked as.

He parked his car and walked inside and up to the top floor. He placed his coat next to his chair and knocked on his bosses' door."Come in." The boss shouted softly, loud enough for him to hear.

Yami walked in and froze once he saw whom it was. "Atemu…" Yami said.

Atemu's head snapped up and saw his ex-lover at standing at his office door.

"Yami…" He whispered in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

First Name: Yugi

Last Name: Sennen

Middle Name: Hikari

Date of Birth: June 4, 2007

Place of Birth: Domino Japan, Sakura Drop Hospital

Time of Birth: 4:23 A.M.

Mothers Name: Yami Motou

Fathers Name: Atemu Motou

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Bakura X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Yami froze in his spot for a moment longer before getting his composer back in to place. He smiled and walked in closing the door. "Good morning , It is a pleasure to be working with you, I am your new secretary, Yami Motou." Yami said in a professional tone.

Atemu stared at Yami with wide eyes and a slightly gaped mouth, he couldn't believe that Yami, his ex-lover was standing in front of him being professional with him.

Atemu regain his composer and smiled at him.

"It is good to see you again Yami." He said softly, smiling gently.

"I wish I could say the same." Yami said with a fake smile on his face. His tone was false happy tone.

Atemu frowned at Yami. "Alright than, I'll give you your schedule, and what you will need to do." He said handing him, a small white cream folder. Yami nodded and took the folder from Atemu and walked out.

Atemu frowned and looked at were Yami had stood only moments ago.

'I don't blame you for your distance.' He thought sadly. 'Or how cold you are towards me…I just wish we could both let go of or mistakes.'

Atemu sat back down at his desk and looked at the picture of Yugi on his desk. He couldn't help but smile.

"I may have another chance." He said to himself. He grabbed his phone and dialed an very familiar number.

Once the other person picked up on the other line.

"What do you want?" The voice asked in a grumpy tone.

Atem chuckled. "It is good to talk to you as well cousin." He mused.

"Whatever what do you want?" Seto asked once more.

Atemu sighed softly. "Why Yami?" He asked leaning back into his leather chair.

Seto sighed. "Answer that yourself." He said before hanging up on Atemu.

Atemu growled and placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Now what?" He asked himself.

_"Mr. Sennen, the president of the world gaming companies are here to see you about the new gaming project, shall I send them in?" Yami asked over the intercom. _

Atemu pressed the intercom button. "Yes, and thank you Mr. Motou." He replied.

* * *

><p>Yami smiled at the men and looked at the men. "You may go in." He said with friendly grin.<p>

The CEO's looked at Yami and the door. Yami looked at them getting the hint.

"You have to working hands, you can open the door all by yourself, I am not your slave nor do I work for you." He said, going back to his computer, and taking phone calls. The CEO's glared at Yami before walking in.

* * *

><p>The last CEO closed the door. "Your secretary should be replaced, he was highly disrespectful." Said one, of the men.<p>

Atemu looked at the man. "How so?" He asked almost broadly. He hated these four men, they were spoiled rotten brats.

The man explained to him what had happened. Atemu sighed and pressed the button on the intercom. "Mr. Motou will you please step into my office?" He asked politely.

_"Yes sir."_ He replied. Yami walked into the office with an ever so pleasant smile on his face.

"Yes Mr. Sennen, what can I do for you?" He asked sweetly. Atemu grinned at the tone.

"Could you please tell me what happened?" Atemu asked looking at the man before him.

"For course." He said politely. He told Atemu what he had said and what happened not leaving a detail out.

"Is that all, I see no problem, or how Mr. Motou was disrespectful." Atemu stated. "He was just stating facts, no can we get on with this meeting, or are you four going to complain about childish thing?" Atemu dawned irately.

The four walked over towards the table in the other room and sat down, getting out the items they needed for the meeting.

Atemu looked at Yami who was standing before him, looking at him, with an emotionless mask on.

"Why?" Yami asked softly.

Atemu knew what he was talking about. "Honestly, I was being stupid, and having all that power, made me lose what I really cared about, I had everything a teenage boy could ever want, Money, fame, riches…and I made the biggest mistake of letting you go." He said looking at Yami.

Yami just stared at Atemu, his emotionless mask still in tacked but barely. Atemu saw this a sighed.

"I am willing to start over, as a friend…I learned from my mistakes…could you give me one more chance, and if I screw up you can leave me and never have to look my way again." Atemu said walking over and standing in front of Yami.

Yami looked up at Atemu. "I'll think about it." He said softly, he turned and walked away from Atemu and back to his desk outside Atemu's office.

Atemu smiled sadly, he looked back at the other CEO's who were in a deep conversation. Atemu placed a cold and emotionless mask on his face, and walked into the meeting room and sat down at the head chair and looked at the other men.

"Shall we get started?" He asked. The others nodded.

* * *

><p>Yami sat in his chair and slumped forward and buried his face into his arms. He couldn't believe that he just did that. Was it just another way of Atemu getting to him, and hurting him, possibly to use him for sex, or was he telling the truth?<p>

Yami groaned in irritation. He hated the fact that Atemu had his heart still. Yami frowned. "What if Atemu said was a lie, what if he just wanted to use me for sex, what if he really wants me to suffer for me leaving him, or has he changed, does he want a second chance with me, to reconnect once again?" Yami though to himself, he couldn't understand why Atemu was asking he could have anyone he wanted and yet, once he was his old flame, he wanted him back, he wanted a second chance…was it because of the guilt he felt or was it because he wanted a family, did her even know about Yugi?

Yami sighed softly and sat back up straight in his chair and looked back at his laptop and sighed softly, he put back on his headset and began to take the phone calls, as he organized Atemu's meetings, play bits, people he had to meet, etcetera.

* * *

><p>Yugi watched as his Daddy walked out the door to go to work; Yugi knew that his Daddy was really his Mommy who gave birth to him, and that his Daddy was another boy, who lived some where in Japan. Yugi didn't need his Father; his Mommy was enough for him.<p>

He never really cared to know about his Daddy, he was just curious to know who he was, he wasn't wanting to meet the man, he was happy with his Mommy. Beside Uncle Kura was like a Daddy to him, so why should he care about his real Daddy, but the thing is he wanted to meet his Daddy to see who he was and what he was like, and what he does for a living.

Yugi looked at Uncle Kura who was watching TV with the remote in his hand. Uncle Kura's Real name was Akefia Touzoku; he has white sliver hair, pale purple eyes, tanned skin, and had a double 'T' under his right eye, he also stood about 6'2".

Yugi stared calling him uncle Kura because he couldn't say his name, so he came up with Kura.

Uncle Kura was his favorite Uncle because he was the only person who came to see Yugi, everyone else was always busy, and he was the only friend that Yugi had, his best friend really. Mommy was always busy with work so he was hardly ever home. Yugi loved the time he had with his Mommy, he never complained about, it was all he had, and he doesn't want it taken away from him.

He couldn't go to school he was to young, and daycare wouldn't take him because Daddy made to much money. So he had to be patient and wait for his Mommy. He knew that his Mommy loved him a lot, and did all he could to get home faster, but Yugi always felt alone, he wanted someone with him, someone he could play with, someone he could call a friend…he didn't want to feel alone anymore.

Yugi turned the TV and saw that it was CSI; Mommy didn't like it when he watched it, and he said he was to young, to graphic. Yugi agreed too much blood.

Yugi looked away from the TV and got off the couch and saw that Iggie was lying on the floor looking bored.

Yugi grinned and went into the closet and got out a large box, some markers, crayons, colored pencils, and some tinfoil that he used as a space hat.

He pulled it put and dragged it up stairs with Iggie following him all the way. Yugi walked into his room, pushing the door open and walking in.

He looked around the room looking for a nice spot, his room was always clean and still was, Yugi had toys but he always put them away when he was done, he hated having a messy room.

Yugi dragged the box in side his room and stopped once he got to the middle of the room, he flipped the box upside down and watched as his hat and colors fell out, he smiled and sat down and began to doodle on the box with the box and watched as Iggie played with his rubber toy.

Once Yugi was done he undid the bottom part of the box and colored that, her crawled in and began to color the inside. He drew himself, and another, a friend he wished he had. He looked longingly at small drawing and sighed softly. He looked away and went back to drawing his card-bored rocket ship.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked at his door to see Uncle Kura at the door looking at him.

"I was wondering were you went Shrimp why did you come up here?" Akefia asked looking down at him.

Yugi crawled out of the box. "Playin' a game." He said. "I am a spaceman, getting' ready to take off." Yugi replied with a smile.

The older man smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright just be back a lunch time, I am taking you out to eat." He said.

Yugi nodded and crawled back into his box and went back to play. Iggie watched his little 'brother' play and began to yip and bark, he crawled through the back and sat behind him and wagged his tail a mile a minute.

Yugi watched as his uncle left the room and went back down stairs. Yugi sighed sadly and looked towards the window and saw that it was snowing. "I wish I had a friend…" He whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

First Name: Akefia

Last Name: Touzoku

Middle Name: Bakura

Date of Birth: November 21, 1988

Place of Birth: Cairo Egypt, found in alleyway

Time of Birth: 11:23 P.M.

Mothers Name: Unknown

Fathers Name: Unknown

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Bakura X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Atemu watched as the four man walked out of the company building from his window. He was not amused at how childish they had been acting during the meeting.

He would not make a deal with them; what they wanted he could not give them, because he needed them.

It was his new project he was working on, and well, they wanted to buy to so that they could make money off of them.

Atemu wasn't going to have it, he had been working on this project for years, and he wasn't going to give it up for nothing.

Atemu sighed irritated and sat down at his leather chair in his office, and rubbed his temples, he had gotten a headache from them, and boy was it pounding harshly.

He heard the door open up didn't look up. He heard something beginning placed on his desk and looked up and saw Yami was looking down at him with a blank look. He had placed a thing of star bucks his desk, and two small white pills on a napkin beside it.

Atemu chuckled and looked at Yami with crimson eyes. "How'd you know?" He asked gripping his coffee and the pills in his hand.

Yami gave him a small smile. "I dated you for 7 and a half years," Yami chuckled. "pulse I could hear them yelling, I got a headache from them as well, and sense I am smart I figured you'd have one as well, so I walked down to the Brake Room, and got this, but I brought the meds." He explained crossing his arms over his chest.

Atemu looked at Yami and smiled. "Thank you I guess."

Yami nodded and sighed softly. "Atemu, I thought it over and I am going to give you one more chance, not for my sake, but for Yugi's he needs his father around when I am not around." He explained.

Atemu looked at Yami with surprised eyes.

Yami looked at Atemu with a relaxed look, yet his emotions were well guarded. "You just going to look at me with that stupid look on your face, or are you going to say something?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Atemu took in a breath. "Well I wasn't expecting an answer so quick." He replied softly. He looked at Yami with soft eyes. "Thank you Yami." He said with a true smile on his face.

Yami sighed and glared at Atemu. "I am going to say this once, if you take one step back, or even get out of line, I will drop you were you stand do I make my self clear Atemu Darkling Sennen."

Atemu shrunk back a bit. "I promise." Atemu replied, he knew Yami was serious, he knew better than to piss off Yami.

* * *

><p>Yugi had walked down stairs and into the living room and looked at Uncle Kura who was putting on his shoes.<p>

"Ready to go Shrimp?" Akefia asked looking up at Yugi who standing at next to the TV.

Yugi nodded a small smile on his face. "Where are we going?" He asked.

The older looked at Yugi with a smirk. "Burger World."

Yugi looked at his uncle and his amethyst eyes got wide with excitement, and bolted to the door.

"Well c'mon!" Yugi yelled excitedly from the front door. Akefia laughed and walked over towards Yugi and pocketed the key to the house so that he could get back in when they got back home from lunch.

Yugi bounced out the door happily; he had his black fluffy coat, his little black kitty cat paw gloves, and his fluffy cat hat.

Akefia watched Yugi with amusement as they walked down the sidewalk; Yugi was a few steps ahead of him, jumping in the snow and giggling cutely, that were until he bumps into another little boy

Yugi landed on his butt, as did the other kid. Akefia stared at the two with wide eyes while thinking. 'Not again.'

Yugi opened his eyes and saw that it was a boy that looked just like him only tanned and in rags basically.

The other boy looked at them fearfully. "Are you otay?" Yugi asked crawling up to him.

The other boy just stared at him with utter fear. Yugi looked at Akefia and gave him that look; the puppy dog eyes of doom.

Akefia groaned under that look. "Alright, but your explaining to Yami." He said Yugi.

Yugi smiled and nodded, he looked back at the boy who was shaking from the cold. Yugi took off his coat, hat, and his gloves and put them on the other boy.

"What's your name, I am 'ugi," Yugi introduced himself. "That is Uncle Kura." He said softly.

* * *

><p>BC: So what do you think of it so far, can you guess who the little boy is?<p>

Ch 5 will be up tomorrow!

So stay turned!

It is like a Christmas special

Sorry it is short!

I don't own Yugioh, only this plot!


	5. Chapter 5

First Name: Heba

Last Name: Sennen

Middle Name: Tenshi

Date of Birth: June 4, 2007

Place of Birth: Domino Japan, Sakura Drop Hospital

Time of Birth: 4:23 A.M.

Mothers Name: Yami Motou

Fathers Name: Atemu Motou

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Bakura X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The little boy stared at Yugi for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. "My name is Heba." He said softly.

Yugi smiled and stood up, helping Heba up onto his feet. "Its nice to meet you Heba." Yugi said softly.

Akefia looked at Yugi and his twin and shook his head. "C'mon Yugi, grab your little friend, so that we can eat, I am sure he is hungry as much as me." He said grumpily. Yugi giggled and held out his hand taking a hold of Heba's.

Yugi looked at Heba closely and smiled. He had the same hair as he did, he had dark tanned skin, and sharp amethyst eyes, and soft sharp features. Heba looked like he could be Yugi's twin brother. They were the same height.

Heba didn't understand what was going on at the moment, all her knew was that he was warm, and that he was getting food. He hadn't gotten any good food in a while.

Yugi walked down the street holding Heba's hand while Akefia watched them. He was only a step behind the two of them.

Akefia was looking at the tanned boy that was named Heba. Could he be who he thought he was?

Akefia need to talk to Yami to make sure, but he wasn't going to let the boy out of his sight if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

><p>Yami watched as Atemu shrunk back into the chair. He knew that he got his point across.<p>

He knew that Atemu knew not to cross him when he was serious, he learned the hard way. Never piss off the quite ones.

Atemu sat up straight in his chair and smile slightly at Yami. "Why are you doing this?" He asked in a confused tone, his eyes were happy, yet confused with the offer he was given.

Yami sighed softly and looked at Atemu, with a sad smile. "Because Yugi needs a father around, and I can't give him that." Yami explained softly.

Atemu looked at Yami and nodded, his feature softened and understanding. Yami saw the picture frame on the desk and picked it up and saw it was Yugi, but something was wrong this was only half of the picture.

"What happened to the picture, why is it only half?" He asked.

Atemu frowned. "What do you mean half?" He asked standing up and walking over towards Yami.

Yami unhooked it from the back and took the picture out of the frame and placed the frame on the desk.

"It is cut in half, see only half my arm is in it, I was holding Heba on that arm." He stated showing him the picture.

Atemu frowned. "Heba who is Heba?" He asked. Yami looked at him. "I told you who he was once I sent the DNA results of Yugi." He stated.

Atemu shook his head. "No you didn't I only got Yugi's I never herd of Heba, not even seen the name, I got the picture in the frame." He informed Yami.

Yami frowned and looked at Atemu. "Do you still have the DNA result?" He asked.

Atemu nodded and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a gray piece of paper. "Here, his was all I got, the Picture and paper." He said.

Yami grabbed the paper from Atemu and looked over at frowned. "Half the page is missing, and this isn't my signature." He stated to the man in front of him.

Atemu frowned at the information. "You mean, that you have twin boys, named Yugi and Heba, and from what I have gathered, one was kidnapped right?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked at Atemu with sad eyes. "Yeah, I only got to hold him once…and the next day he was gone, I have been doing multiple jobs, trying to save up money to find him, but whenever I get the money, someone always takes it, or it is stolen." Yami explained.

Atemu frowned and carefully wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him to his chest and just held him.

"Don't worry, I'll get him back. I promise you." Atemu said softly, he felt Yami's shoulders shake, and knew that he was crying.

He was going to find Heba and was going to make the person pay for taking his son away from Yami.

* * *

><p>BC: Sorry for the late update, my word pan wouldn't work and I couldn't update fro some odd reason.<p>

Sorry it is so short, I didn't want it to be to long just in case it wouldn't work!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I will explain more about Heba next chapter! ;3

Oh and MARRY CHRISTMAS!


	6. Chapter 6

First Name: Timaeus

Last Name: Knight

Middle Name: Dragon

Date of Birth: November 23, 1995

Place of Birth: Sunny Side Hospital Clackamas Oregon

Time of Birth: 7:11 A.M

Mothers Name: Unknown

Fathers Name: Unkown

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Bakura X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Later that day, Atemu and Yami were back to work. Yami stayed at his desk, only to leave when he really needed to. Atemu was looking at the picture on his desk he frowned deeply in thought.

"Who would want to steal a baby…unless they knew I was the father…and planed to use the child to gain money from me." He thought to himself.

At that moment a face popped into his head and he shivered, it was Vivian Wong. She was the only person who he knew that would do such a thing she was an obsessed whore who has been trying to sleep with him and Yami sense high school, in middle school she was a good friend, but when she became popular and the hormones drove her crazy.

Atemu placed the picture down and called up an old friend Tristan, he had become a detective after he finished college.

He waited for a moment for Tristan to answer. Once he did, he started to explain that his son Heba has been missing for quite some time, for about 4 years. Tristan had agreed to help Yami and Atemu anyway possible.

Atemu and Tristan said their goodbyes and hung up. Atemu looked at his clock on his cell phone and sighed slightly; lunch was about to start in ten minutes. Atemu pressed the intercom button.

"Yami can you please come in my office I wish to talk to you." He said politely.

Yami heard Atemu and sighed in irritation. He was almost finished with setting up Atemu's scheduled for the next two and half months.

Yami got up and walked into Atemu's office and walked up to his desk. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, his crimson eyes staring at Atemu emotionlessly.

Atemu looked at Yami, a smile on his full lips. "I have hired a private investigator to help us find Heba, as well as finding out who it is and who keeps stealing your money." Atemu explained.

Yami frowned than a soft rare smile came to his face. "Thank you." He said happily. Atemu smiled at Yami once more. "Any time Yami." He replied.

Yami nodded. "Who did you hire?" He asked curiously.

The Egyptian male smiled at Yami. "Tristan Taylor and his wife Tea Gardner." He explained almost smugly.

Yami stared at Atemu with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. "Our old friends from High School?" He asked.

Atemu nodded. "The same one's." He said.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at his twin and his uncle had they entered the apartment. "Uncle Kura I am going to get Heba some clothes." He said pulling his older friend up the stairs before Kura could say anything.<p>

Yugi pulled Heba into his room and sat him on his bean bag chair that his Mommy had gotten him.

Yugi dug through his clothes and found a long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans He looked at Heba and saw that he was looking around the room. Yugi smiled and handed him he clothes. "Here out these on they will keep you warms." He explained cutely with a smile.

Heba nodded and took the clothes and placed them on the ground, as he stripped of his own. Yugi turned his back to give him privicy.

He felt Heba tap his shoulder. "Here." Mumbled lowly. Giving him his rags for clothes.

Yugi turned back and looked at Heba and took his clothes. "Feel better?" He asked.

Heba nodded shyly. "Yeah..." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

First Name: Tristan

Last Name: Taylor

Middle Name: Hiroto

Date of Birth: April 19, 1988

Place of Birth: Domino county Hospital

Time of Birth: 10:34 P.M

Mothers Name: Mimi Neko

Fathers Name: Kemo Tristan.

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Akefia X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Before Akefia could say anything to Yugi he had all ready ran upstairs with Heba, he growled in irritation, but left Yugi and Heba be, he knew that Yugi was just excited about meeting someone his age to play with. So he shouldn't be to mad or irritated at Yugi after all, hardly anyone came over to see him.

Know that he thought about it, he was the only person who ever came to see him, his husband Ryou said he was going to see him but never came. He was going to have to talk to his lover about that.

Yugi was mostly along half the time, beside when Yami or he was over babysitting. Yugi always looked happy and content with his life, never complaining about how he was lonely or anything.

Akefia sighed softly and sat on the couch and lend forward in and folded his hands, he thought for a moment.

He looked at the stairs and at the picture with Yugi, Yami, and Heba. It was when Yami just had the twins. He frowned; he walked up stairs and into Yami's bedroom and walked up to his closet.

He looked threw the closet and found a medium sized safe in the back, cover with clothes and other junk.

Akefia pulled it out and sat it on Yami desk in under the window. He worked his magic and cracked the safe; once it was open he grabbed a few papers and looked threw them.

Yami's birth certificate, taxes, old coins from 1940's, wills, deeds, Yugi's DNA results!

'Ah ha Bingo!' He mentally cheered, he looked threw the paper work and found Heba's DNA and picture alone with prints.

He than grabbed the picture of Heba in the safe and grabbed his phone. He had a smug smirk on his face as he called Yami.

* * *

><p>Yami looked at Atemu and almost jumped out of his skin when his phone began to ring. Knowing whom it was by the ring tone.<p>

_I am a question to the world, _

_Not an answer to me heard._

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you…_

Yami answer his phone and looked at Atemu who looked amused.

"Hello Akefia." Yami said softly.

'Hey Yami you had a son named Heba right, that went missing a day after he was born right?' Akefia asked.

Yami swallowed a lump in his throat and chocked out an answer. "Yeah what is it to you?" Yami asked holding bad tears that burned at his eyes.

Akefia cleared his throat. 'I think I found him…well me and Yugi…found him.' He answered.

Yami froze for a moment. Atemu looked at his Ex-lover with worry.

Yami gulped. "What do you mean found him?" Yami asked confused and slightly hurt, thinking that he was being played.

Akefia sighed and explained what happened on the way to lunch. "He is in Yugi's room playing by the sounds of it, all I hear is laughter and loud noises." He explained.

Yami's heart froze in place well it felt like it. "I'll be right over." He said hanging up on Akefia before he could even reply.

Atemu looked at Yami with a puzzled look. "What's wrong, did something happened to Yugi." He asked in a worried tone.

Yami shook his head. "Akefia might have found Heba while taking Yugi to lunch." Yami explained, Yami's expression was blank and unfeeling.

Atemu was surprised yet a frown marred his feature, what if it was a trap?

Yami looked at Atemu. "Do you want to meet Yugi and Heba?" He asked softly.

Atemu was pulled away from his thoughts and looked at Yami. "Of course, that would be great." He replied happily, but the thought nagged in the back of his mind.

"Things are not going to end well." He thought to himself, he had a feeling that this was all just a setup, meeting Yami 4 years later, finding out he had a son named Heba, and only having him found hours later.

Something was a miss this was really bad.


	8. Chapter 8

First Name: Ryou

Last Name: Bakura

Middle Name: Shina

Date of Birth: May 4, 1989

Place of Birth: London, New England

Time of Birth: 12:45 P.M

Mothers Name: Ms. Bakura

Fathers Name: Mr. Bakura

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Akefia X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Yami grabbed his coat off this chair and opened the drawer and grabbed his keys. He saved the documents on the computer and turned it off. He stood up and tucked his chair in, and looked at Atemu who was watching him with intense crimson eyes.

Yami sighed softly and walked passed him, and over towards the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to come up. He heard footsteps come from behind him and knew it was Atemu; after all they were the only ones in the room.

"Yami, don't you think this is odd?" He asked Yami, his voice was slightly cold and emotionless, and had a frown marred on his face.

Yami looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean Atemu?" He asked looking up at him, his rose red eyes staring into his emotionless crimson that was slowly turning soft and warm.

Atemu sighed softly and shook his head. "That you some how end up working for me, and that you get a call saying that Heba was found, all in one day, don't you find that just a tiny bit odd?" He asked him.

Yami thought about it for a moment, and nodded. "Who do you think is doing this?" He asked softly. "And why would they do this?"

Atemu frown and stepped into the elevator that opened. Yami followed him. "I am not sure who it is, but I know that they are not alone doing so, they are working together." He said softly. "At least that is all I got at the moment." He explained.

Yami sighed and nodded, he pressed the bottom for the first floor. He watched ad the doors closed and leaned against the wall.

He closed his eyes and thought about the day event. Atemu studied his ex-lover, he notice the changes in Yami's personality.

'He has changed, he is stronger, and more opened to things and people.' Atemu thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Yugi was playing a game with Heba; they were playing in the box. Heba was the captain directing Yugi to get the rocks on the moon. Yugi had put on he tin foil hat and made his way towards the rocks that were really foam blocks.<p>

Iggie was yipping at them and pulling Yugi back inside the box and yipped happily at them.

Heba looked over at Yugi with a smile not really sure why he felt a connection with Yugi, but ignored it. All he wanted to do was play with Yugi until he past out.

* * *

><p>Akefia was sitting on the couch looking over important documents and the picture of Yami and the twins.<p>

He looked over at Yami's signature and traced it with his eyes.

Yami's handwriting was every elegant and strong, but also smooth. His sliver eyes looked over the DNA results for Heba and Yugi. He also got out the birth certificates.

"Hmm." Akefia hummed, he froze, he heard someone park out side the apartment. He grabbed the papers and placed it in his coat pocket in the inside, and slowly walked towards the window and mover it to the side and noticed that a black van h parked it self out side.

He slowly turned away from the window and walked upstairs and into Yugi's room. He got on his knees and looked a Yugi, Heba, and Iggie. "Yugi, Heba, I need you to come with me, but stay on your hands and knees." He whispered quietly to them.

Yugi frowned but nodded. He looked at Heba who looked confused and scared at the same time.

"Uncle Kura who is it?" Yugi questioned, his amethyst eyes staring into his uncles brown one.

The older male frowned. "I am not sure. But whoever it is doesn't seem friendly." He explained. He ushered them towards him and down the hallway and into the back yard. He had Iggie in his arms and was carrying him.

He had no idea who they were, but had a feeling they wanted something. He had, seen the black van before; it was at the hospital when Heba and Yugi were born, that was the day Heba went missing.

"We are going to sneak around up front, I want you to stay by me, and no matter what, under any circumstances look back. Keep looking forward, do you understand. I am going to call Yami." He explained and warned the kids.

Yugi and Heba nodded, and followed Akefia. Heba held Yugi's hand, as Yugi held Akefia's as they walked down the street. Heba and Yugi stayed quite. Iggie was looking was on his leash that was being held by Heba.

Akefia took out his phone and called Yami.

'Hello?' Yami answered.

"Yami have you left work yet?" He asked.

'Not yet, I am in the parking lot with Atemu.' Yami replied.

Akefia frowned, he was about to ask why, but went against it, know wasn't the time.

"Someone is after us, I don't know who it is, but they want something. I'll meet you at the park under the cherry blossom tree." Akefia replied to him, he hung up before Yami could reply.

* * *

><p>Yami looked at his phone and looked at Atemu, his rose red eyes, showed fear. "We need to go to the park and now." He said opening his car door and sitting inside, and took off very quickly.<p>

Atemu blinked and got into his car went after Yami, catching up to him quickly, the park was just down the street from his work. He liked watching the kids play, as well as people walking in the park. He liked watching people he always has.

He saw Yami park at the parking lot, and bolted out of his car and towards the cherry tree. Atemu ran after him and stood by him. Yami was looking around trying to find someone.

* * *

><p>Akefia rounded the corner and saw the park entrance; He looked down at Heba and Yugi. Yugi was talking to Heba about Yami.<p>

Heba had and interested look on his face and nodded every few seconds or so.

Akefia and the kids walked into the park and saw Yami and Atemu.

Yami saw them and nearly bolted after the four of them. Yugi smiled at his Mommy, but stayed put. Heba looked at Yami with an emotionless expression.

That kind of unnerved Akefia a bit, only just a little though.

Yami saw Heba and froze, tears came to his eyes. "Heba?" He asked his voice was cracked.

The tanned boy looked up at Yami with his head cocked to the side. "How do you know my name?" He asked cutely, his amethyst eyes shining with confusion. Yami walked over towards him and wrapped his arms around him. "Baby, it's me I am your mother." He explained. "You were kidnapped from me after you were born, I have been looking for you sense that day." Yami said chocking back a sob.

* * *

><p>BC: Here is Chapter Eight! I hope you all enjoy this it.<p>

I am so proud of myself.

_**A place in my heart**_ has 1,033 hits, and 344 visitors

_**A Pharaoh's Crush**_ has 1,143 hits, and 404 visitors

_**My Snowy Christmas**_ has 700 hits, and 196 visitors

_**Wanna Bet? Rewritten**_ has 399 hits, and 130 visitors

_**The Devils Love**_ has 312 hits, 205 visitors

**_Son of a Pharaoh_ **has 169 hits, 36 visitors

**_My Knight in shining Armor_** has 140 hits, 43 visitors

**I am so happy, in the usa I have 2.72 k hits, and 976 visitors!**


	9. Chapter 9

First Name: Seto

Last Name: Kaiba

Middle Name: Kato

Date of Birth: October 25, 1986

Place of Birth: Domino Japan, Sakura Drop Hospital

Time of Birth: 11:45 pm

Mothers Name: Jono Kaiba (male)

Fathers Name: Seth Kaiba

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Akefia X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Yugi stared at his mommy with wide eyes, he didn't understand. This person that Uncle Kura and I had ran into on the street going to get food, was really is long lost brother.

Heba...

Yugi looked at them and smiled. His Mommy was happy, than so was he. He wait by Uncle Kura and rocked on the back of his heels and watched his mother squeeze the life out of his older twin brother.

He had not registered that everything was going to be different for him and his life. He frowned lightly.

'What is going to happen now, is Mama going to love me less now that we have Heba?' He thought sadly, in a confused way.

He watched as Yami pulled away from Heba wiping his tears away. He a stab in his chest as he watched the bonding moment. What was this feeling inside his, it was painful.

He sighed and shrugged it off ignoring it for the time being.

* * *

><p>Yami pulled away from Heba and wiped his tears away and looked at his child with a watery smile.<p>

Heba stared at Yami, he couldn't believe it. He found Yami...he found his little brother and didn't ever realize it at first.

The only thing that he could think of was well...he fainted from shock and surprise.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my very eyes, Yugi had tri-colored hair, his bangs were a golden blond, the base was a black as coal, and his tips her a mixture of crimson and amethyst. The nape of his neck was amethyst and the rest was crimson. His eyes were sharp yet round and innocent amethyst.<p>

I want to hug the child, but I fear that Yugi has no idea who I was or that hated me for leaving his mother when he was pregnant.

I bit my bottom lip and shifted my wright from one foot to the other. I didn't know what to do...I looked at Akefia for some kind of help and I noticed he was looking around, but from what reason fathomed me.

"Heba!" Yami shouted. I snapped my head and bolted over towards Yami and knelled to the ground and looked over Heba. Yami was in mother panic mode. I sighed. "He just fainted from shock, he is fine Yami, calm down." I said in a calm tone, cupping Yami's cheeks and making him face me. His eyes were wide with panic.

"Calm down alright, he is fine." I repeated. Yami looked at me searching for something, but his eyes went back to normal and he nodded. I smiled softly and pulled away and stood up.

"We should get moving, it is too cold outside and we are most likely being watched by whoever took Heba in the first place, they could be after him." I explained looking at everyone.

I looked at Yugi and noticed he looked scared and tried. "Yugi looks like he is tired." I pointed out. Yugi's head was lulling down word and snapping back up.

Yami chuckled and picked up Heba and walked over towards Yugi. "Hey baby, do you want to go home with Daddy?" He asked, I was a bit taken back, was he really saying what I thought I heard.

Yugi looked at Yami with tired eyes. "Daddy?" He asked, looking confused for the moment. "I thought he left?" He asked cutely rubbing his ear with his small fist.

"Well he is back now, do you want to stay with Daddy?" Yami asked again. Yugi shrugged."Will you be there?" He asked. I watched as Yami nodded. I figured that they might be safer at my house than the apartment or house that they lived in.

"Okay, I want to go with Daddy." He mumbled softly, I felt my heart swell with happiness. I walked over towards Yugi and gently picked him up in my arms and led him close.

"Hey little one." I whispered gently to him. Yugi looked at me with tired eyes. "Hi Daddy." He mumbled laying his head on my shoulder, I knew that he did not realize what he was doing or what was going on at the moment; all he knew was that he was tired and wanted sleep.

I looked at Yami who was looking at me with narrowed eyes, I knew that he didn't trust me yet, I was going to have to earn it.

I nodded. "Lets get them to the mansion, so they get eat and go to sleep." I said standing by Yami, he needed to explain what was going on.

Akefia was glaring at something behind me. "We should walk. They have blocked off the cars. " He grunted. I frowned. "Who?"

Yami looked panic and held Heba tightly to his chest, fear was evident in his amethyst eyes. "The ones that took Heba the night he was born." Akefia stated darkly, a growl in his tone of voice.

I nodded and held Yugi tightly and walked passed Akefia towards the back road. "My cabin is a few miles from here in the forest. We can hide there for a day or two." I grunted, I heard them following me, Yami was walking beside Akefia who was swishing his feet in the snow as he walked, spraying clumps up snow in random directions.

"Stop that, do you want them to find us?" I snapped turning to face him. Akefia frowned and glared at me.

"Let me do as I please." He growled."I am hiding out scents in the snow just in case they have a tracking dog on them, they wont be able to fine us." He explained in a bitchy tone.

I flipped him off and walked forwards ignoring Yami's nagging about foul hand signs in front of the children. I sighed softly as the snow started to clear once we got deeper into the forest. I hate snow...I hate the cold weather.

Why couldn't I move back to Egypt when it was winter...oh yeah I was to busy looking for Yami and Yugi, and pitying myself for what I lost, when it was my fault in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

First Name: Nicolas

Last Name: Woolf

Middle Name: Star

Date of Birth: May 4, 1983

Place of Birth: Berlin, Germany main hospital

Time of Birth: 8:45 A.M

Mothers Name: Giselle Woolf (Dead)

Fathers Name: Roman Woolf (Dead)

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was to late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Akefia X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

No-shipping - Timaeus X Nicolas

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Atem opened the door to the lodge and walked inside followed by Akefia and Yami. Atem was holding Yugi in my arms who was passed out, Yami was smothering Heba while he slept peacefully in his arms.

Atem placed Yugi on the couch and took of his wet icy shoes. He placed in his boots by the fireplace and looked at Yami who placed Heba by Yugi and covered the both of them up and kissed their foreheads and walked over towards the door and locked it and sighed softly. "Always trouble..." he hissed softly and took off his shoes. Atem raise an eyebrow and placed wood in the fireplace and lit it.

He looked over at Akefia who was sitting on the love seat, his shoes were off. Atem sighed and picked them up and placed them by the fireplace to dry them. Yami placed his shoes beside theirs and sat down on the couch; by his babies and relaxed into the couch. Atem grumbled and turned up the temp slightly and sat in the recliner and curled into a ball and placed his head on the arm rest and stared at the wall blankly.

Everything was going to hell before they knew it. Well they did now it was going to hell but how long would it take. Yami was brushing Yugi's bangs out of his face and putting them in place. He did the same to Heba. He retracted his hand from the boys slowly and sat up and walked over towards the kitchen and started to cook something up most likely.

Atem watched Yami's shadow on the wooden floor with 'fascination'.

Akefia was passed out on the love seat a throw blanket on top of him. Atem slowly got up from the chair and walked over towards the kitchen and leaned against the door frame and watched his old lover make hot chocolate. He sighed softly and went into the fridge and handed Yami the milk. Which the pale man took without saying thank you. Atem sat on the counter.

"How is Yugi doing?" Atem asked softly his eyes trained on Yami's back.

Yami shifted and turned his head and looked at Atem. "He is fine, he doesn't complain or anything." He explained. Atem looked at him. "That's not what I am asking and you know it." Atem said firmly.

Yami looked at Atem and sighed in defeat. "Yugi had it rough, he had been along most of his life, I spent most of my time trying to get Heba back." He said weakly. His eyes dulling. "The only person that ever comes over to visit him his Akefia...everyone else doesn't care...or wont." He said softly. He wasn't going to tell him about Timaeus just yet.

Atem looked at him and nodded. "Well I hope he doesn't feel that way anymore know that he has Heba and you." He explained softly. His crimson eyes growing soft.

Yami nodded and grabbed two mugs and placed them on the counter and poured the Cocoa into the cups. He placed the pot in the skin and washed it out and up it on the drying rack and grabbed the mugs and handed one to Atem.

The tanned male grabbed the mug and held it in his hands. He gave Yami a small smile in thanks and blew the steam away and took a sip of the home made drink. (A/N:Yeah as you notice I want Cocoa really bad.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up and notice that he was cuddled up against Heba in his sleep. He frowned a little in confusion and sat up and looked around the area. He notice that this wasn't the apartment or Akefia's home. He got up from the couch and yawned to himself and rubbed his eye with a small cubby arm. He walked around the house and into the kitchen and saw his Mama.<p>

"Mama?" He called out with droppy eyes.

Yami snapped his head over towards Yugi who was standing at the door frame yawning cutely. Yami placed his mug on the table and stood up ignoring Atem's facial expression that was showing confusion.

Yami knelled down in front of his son and smiled softly. "Whats wrong baby?" He asked softly.

Yugi yawned again. "Where we be at?" He asked in a slurred and tired tone. Yami smiled. "Daddies little house." He explained. Yugi nodded and walked away back towards the couch and curled up into his spot and passed out.

Atem watched the. "Sleep walking?" He asked. Yami nodded. "Yep got it from you." He said.

Atem frowned. Yami just laughed and shook his head gently. His bangs swishing to the sides as he did so.


	11. Chapter 11

First Name: Tea

Last Name: Honda (Gardner)

Middle Name: Arzul

Date of Birth: August 18, 1989

Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan

Time of Birth: 3:21 pm

Mothers Name: Yumi Kakazu

Fathers Name: Takashi Kakazu

* * *

><p>Summary: Atemu Sennen was a rich CEO of Sennen. In high school he had made the biggest mistake in his life, the loss of his lover, he became so addicted to the power and the lust that he had forgotten his lover…but it was too late to fix what had been broken…Better to have loved, than never to have loved at all…<p>

Pairings.

Monarchshipping – Atem(u) X Yami

Puppyshipping – Seto X Joey

Tendershipping – Akefia X Ryou

Bronzeshipping - Marik X Malik

No-shipping - Timaeus X Nicolas

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Walking up toward the second floor. He placed his bag on the ground and waited for the call. Sitting down on the stairs he placed his bag in his lap. Placing his head on the bag, he close his eyes and took deep breath of air to calm himself down.

He was meeting up with his boyfriend Timaeus.

Holding his breath for a few minutes he released it. He needed to calm down.

He always got overly excited when he saw his lover. Timaeus always made him nervous. Jumping at the sound of his phone going off. He opened his bag and pulled out his phone within seconds.

Pressing the green phone button he, placed it to his ear. "Hallo?" He asked in his thick German accent.

"Hello love, I am at the office, you can come up now." He said and hung up.

Nicolas placed his phone in the bag and stood up and bolted up towards the top. He was feeling weak, panting once he reached the top. He had sweat on his brow. Straightening up he headed for the two large double doors and walked in without knocking.

The first thing he saw. Timaeus. His lover, he was sitting at the desk, he was leaning back and had a pokey stick in his mouth.

He was proud that Timaeus trying to quit smoking. He had went towards Pokey sense it is the closet thing to a cigarette.

Closing the doors and locked them. Placing his bag on the ground with his jacket and gloves on top. He walked over towards Timaeus pushed him from the desk and sat in his lap facing him.

"Miss me?" The taller asking, wrapping his arms around Nicolas's waist.

"Ja." He whispered, he placed his face in the crook of Timaeus neck and inhaled the now strawberry scent. It was from the pokey that he was eating.

Kissing the neck, he pulled away. His golden eyes shinned happily.

"I have a date set up tonight..." He said leaning back in the chair in a relaxed fashion.

"Vhere at?" He ghost his breath of the flesh on the neck.

Shivering lightly at the breath on his skin, he held him closer. 'Your favorite."

"Really, ve have not been there in some time ja?" He stated with a purr lacing his voice.

"No, but tonight is a special night."

Blinking Nicolas looked at Timaeus. "Hov is it special?"

Timaeus stared at him. "You forgot?" He asked with a wicked tone. Nicolas looked at the male. "Should, I knov?" He asked.

"Yes; because it is our first anniversary."

Nicolas stared at him in horror. "You've got to be joking." He said.

Timaeus smirked. "Oh, no my dear." He said. "But do not worry, I had just remember yesterday." He said tapping his own chin.

"And you didn't bother reminding me?"

"I thought you knew." Timaeus said with a sheepish smile on his pale thin lips.

* * *

><p>Waking up was a killer. Yami grunted and shifted, he turned over on his side only to see Heba and Yugi beside him on the bed. Sleeping. He smiled and wrapped the blanket around them once again so that they could stay warm. Moving his head he looked at the clock on the night stand. His eyes drooped. It was only four in the morning.<p>

Sighing he rolled over and covered himself up in the blanket and yawned. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body and tried to go back to sleep. He knew he was safe, as well as his kids, Kura, and Atem.

After sometime of twitching and shifting he fell asleep.


End file.
